50 crónicas de Yuki Eiri
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: La vida de Yuki Eiri, día a día. ¡Toda una pesadilla cuando se trata de ti! ¡Shuichi!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de _Gravitation _pertenecen a **Maki Murakami **y los utilizo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

* * *

**Crónica uno**

**—Shuichi—**

¿Cómo podría definir a Shuichi? ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta?... Ah, sí: ¡Insoportable! Con sus pantaloncitos cortos y esa sonrisa estúpida que tiene en la cara, puede parecer una persona inofensiva pero no-lo-es. Es una especie de criatura sacada de _Little shop of horrors_—Enserio, casi puedo verlo cantando al lado de la planta—. Pero, el factor extraño de la ecuación, es que él me gusta. Me gusta comenzando en sus ojos castaños, pasando por la nariz acabada en bolita y terminando en su boca rosa. Me encanta empezando en su cuello, deslizándome por su pecho y terminando en su estómago plano. Me fascina iniciando en su… err, voz y luego, argh, ¡Al diablo! ¡Sólo me gusta!

Creo que enloquecería si supiera que, desde que nos conocemos, él ha inspirado a la mayoría de mis personajes femeninos. Sí, creo que enloquecería de coraje. Porque a pesar de todo, los dos tenemos muy en claro que ambos somos hombres y que esto implica demasiadas cosas. Aún así, nunca he podido dejar de relacionar sus tintes de cabello con estéticas rosas y, por ende, con damas. Es-su-culpa. De la misma forma en la que es su culpa que esté colado por él y que mi pecho se aloqué y corra al galope con cada una de sus miradas o sus palabras. Es su culpa por no haber respetado nuestro trato de «Una semana». También es su culpa por ayudarme, sin que yo lo pidiera, a olvidarme de Kitazawa.

Pero su carácter, pienso yo, siempre ha sido así: egoísta, poco sacrificado ante las emociones y pensamientos de los demás. Shuichi es un alma completamente libre cuyo nido se encuentra en cualquier lugar en el que su corazón pueda ser depositado. En estos momentos, su nido soy yo pero ¿Qué pasará cuando sus alas sientan la necesidad de despegar de nuevo?

Yo, por el contrario, soy el árbol que ofrece sus ramas enteras a su cobijo pero cuyas raíces son incapaces de ir detrás de él en caso de que se aleje. Y soy tan idiota, que aún conservo las esperanzas de que las espinas de mis flores, de este árbol con brotes, lo atornillen a mí para siempre.

No sé ni porque pienso así. Mi personalidad algunas veces resulta indefinible. La conozco, pero ni yo mismo, quien la posee, quien la siente, la puedo definir. Sin embargo, me concibo como un hombre atrapado en la burbuja de su crudo pasado… y a Shuichi como la aguja sin piedad que ha llegado para reventarla.

Probablemente, le debo mucho a este chico que duerme contra mi pecho en estos momentos.

A lo mejor, debo agradecerle seguir viviendo.

Lo que definitivamente no tengo como pagarle… es el haberme hecho apreciar el valor de mi existencia de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crónica dos**

**—Disculpa aceptada—**

Soy un estúpido. Un estúpido ebrio. Y Shuichi, quien lo sabe, se encuentra delante de mí, con la cara agachada y la mano ardiendo por la bofetada que acaba de darme. Los dos nos encontramos en medio de un círculo de luz, por lo que toda la gente puede vernos. Todos ellos saben quiénes somos.

La botella de vodka pende aún de mi mano derecha y la izquierda no sujeta nada porque las llaves se me han caído. Estamos a dos pasos de la entrada al edificio.

Ay, ¡he bebido tanto! ¡Apenas logro estar de pie! Es una suerte que mi auto esté intacto después de haberlo conducido a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio en semejante estado.

La mayoría de las personas que nos rodean deben estarse preguntando porque rayos estamos peleando y, sobre todo, porque el vocalista de _Bad Luck_ acaba de golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo reventarme la comisura derecha del labio y hacerme ver puntitos blancos y estrellas. El motivo, es que acabo de meter la pata… de nuevo. Insultándolo… sí, otra vez.

En ésta ocasión las cosas se me fueron de las manos; lo siento, Shuichi. Es que no puedo contenerme cada vez que se trata de ti. No estoy justificándome… solamente…

—Voy a vomitar.

Shuichi, furioso, me sujeta el codo con fuerza, haciéndome daño, y me arrastra al interior del edificio. Es una bendición alejarnos del bullicio de la calle y sus montones de _paparazzi _andando por ahí, atentos a éste tipo de escenas. Soy conducido a trompicones por el vestíbulo. Choco la primera vez con un sillón y, la segunda, con una mesa. Aunque es una posibilidad, no creo a Shuichi capaz de impactarme contra los muebles que nos rodean solamente porque está enfadado…

Finalmente, llegamos a un baño: lo he visitado tan pocas veces, que me cuesta un poco de trabajo recordar su existencia y ubicarme en él. La luz blanca me deslumbra y Shuichi me tira sobre un banco sucio y rasgado. Las náuseas son espantosas.

Me llevo la mano a la boca y me aclaro la garganta con fuerza. El sonido retumba en las paredes cubiertas de mosaicos blancos. Shuichi saca un puñado de toallas del expendedor y las empapa con agua helada en el grifo. Se acerca y me limpia la cara.

—Si me vomitas encima, te mato.

—¡Ja-ja-ja! —me río con sarcasmo.

Siento sus dedos rosándome la cara mientras se encarga de la suciedad de mi boca. Le tomo la mano y la beso sobre sus nudillos, como en las películas. Ahora, es él quien se ríe, pero con tal amargura, que es como si me hubiera golpeado de nuevo.

—¿Ahora qué se supone que hice? —me pregunta.

Lo admito, me tomó desprevenido, así que ahora no sé qué demonios responder.

—Ah… uhm…

—Eres un idiota —me reprocha—. ¿Aún quieres vomitar?

—Sí. Ayúdame a llegar al maldito cubículo —digo con voz pastosa, agarrándome de sus brazos para levantarme. En cuanto lo hago, el azote del mareo me doblega de nuevo, haciéndome gemir.

Él en verdad tiene que soportar demasiadas cosas de mí, como que me guste ponerle condimentos a sus alimentos cuando sé que no le gustan, que acaparé las frazadas durante las noches y que beba del cartón de la leche directamente. También esto, claro. No sé por qué demonios se sigue arriesgando a ser infeliz estando conmigo.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con ese nuevo tipo en la compañía? —pregunto mientras me inclino hacia la puerta del cubículo más cercano y la abro con manos temblorosas.

Hubiera dado gracias al cielo de que mi voz sonara tan firme y segura como intentaba proyectarla, pero no. La cara de Shuichi… todo un poema a la consternación al toparse de frente con mis gorgores tomados y mis hipos ridículos.

—Nada. Sólo… platicamos. Hiro estaba ahí también, así que no debes interpretarlo como una cita o… algo parecido.

Asiento con la cabeza y ese es mi límite: una arcada me obliga a vomitar en el inodoro de una vez por todas. Me embriagué por estúpido y ahora pago las consecuencias.

—Te creo —confieso. No es porque él deba saberlo, es sólo que necesito decirlo en voz alta para tranquilizarme.

—Pues gracias… —dice y se arrodilla a mi lado y pasa su mano por mi frente para retirar el cabello empapado en sudor que me impide ver.

—Perdón.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—¡Oh, Dios, me siento tan mal! —logro exclamar. Luego, tengo que volver a empinar la cara sobre le inodoro. Él oculta su mueca de asco.

—Te lo mereces —susurra—. Perdóname por pegarte en la calle, pero eso compensa que me insultaras incluso delante de mi jefe.

—Disculpa aceptada —mascullo con dificultad y él sonríe.


End file.
